Bronze haired baby
by TheONLYPenguinNotInvited
Summary: Edward Masen was found by Rosalie alone, freezing in the woods. Read about his upbringing in a family of vampires!B/E later on
1. Chapter 1

**If I owned twilight would I be writing on Fanfic? **

**EPOV **

It was cold. Why was it cold? Isn't daddy's car supposed to be really warm? I open my eyes and see nothing but trees. Where was Daddy? Last thing I remember is daddy picking me up, wrapping me in a blanket and setting me in the car. Where is he? It is so cold out here.

"Emmett! Stop being so mean to Alice!" a man with blond curly hair comes into sight, along with a HUGE man.

"I am sorry Jazz but… Hey look" the one named Emmett says pointing towards me. I cower back into the corner of the tree.

"What is taking you guys so long I'm" a girl with long blonde hair steps into view and spots me.

"Hi Sweetie, I am Rosalie. What is your name?" Rosalie, such a pretty name. She is so much nicer than daddy. Ever since mommy died, daddy has been spanking me a lot. It really hurt, but when I cried it made him mad.

"I- I am Edwad Mathen." I say, answering her previous question. I can't pronounce my Rs and Ss yet, and daddy gets mad at me for saying I am "Edwad" instead of Edward.

"Well Edward, what are you doing in the middle of the forest?" asks Rosalie.

"I don't know, daddy got really mad and spanked me extra hard, so I went to sleep. I woke up when he was putting me in the car, but my head hurt and and and now I am here!" I start to cry as Rosalie picks me up. Emmett and Jasper are already gone, and Rosalie kisses my forehead before running really fast. I bury my face in her neck, tired.

Rosie, which is my new nickname for her, stops in front of a huge house. She walks slowly up the steps and opens the door.

"Edward, this is where I live." Says Rosie as I look around. Suddenly, there are 5 other people in the room, I recognize Emmett and Jasper but everyone else I have never seen before, what if they give spankings like daddy?

"Hi sweetie, I am Carlisle." Says a man with blond hair and a doctor's coat "Do you think I could look and see if you have any boo boos?" I nod my head slowly. Rosalie takes me over to one of the couches and sits down with me on her lap. Carlisle unwraps the blanket from around my shoulders to look at my shirtless body. Everyone in the room gasps. I look down conscious of the stares. I thought it was normal for a kid to have bruises on their chest. That is what happens when you are bad. While Carlisle checks on my boo boo's a nice looking lady with caramel colored hair and a pixie like girl squat down in front of me. "Hi Sweetie, I am Esme and this is Alice" says the caramel one. "Can you tell us how you got those bruises?" Esme asks with a worried look in her eyes.

I am afraid to tell them, afraid that they won't help me anymore when they found out how bad I am.

"Sweetie, you need to tell us other wise Carlisle can't make your boo boo's stop hurting." Says Rosie looking down and stroking my hair. It feels really nice, considering no one has ever really done that before.

"I was bad" I say ducking my head. "Daddy spanks me when I am bad. Sometimes he uses the whip, but that is only when I am really bad. Yesterday, I was so bad that daddy put me in time out in the closet for 5 hours. He didn't see my leg sticking out and closed the door on it. It hurt." I was crying slightly at this point, afraid they would be mad at me to. Rosie hugs me carefully to her chest.  
"I am done" says Carlisle "3 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a bruised lung." I have no idea what he means by that, but I am too afraid to ask. I look down and see a blue cast on my leg, and a bandage wrapped around my chest. Alice hands me back my blanket to wrap around myself.

"Edward?" asks Alice "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I am thwee" I reply proudly, I was a big kid now.

"Oh Carlisle, can we keep him? ?" asks Alice giving Carlisle the puppy dog eyes. Everyone else nods in agreement except me, I am just confused. Keep Me? Why would they want to keep me? I am bad. Daddy says so.

"It is up to Edward, Alice" says Carlisle bending down to my eye level. "Edward, do you want to stay here and live with us?" I think about it for a moment before asking a very important question.

"Do you spank?" I ask

"No" replies Carlisle

I nod my head vigorously and smile.

"Ok, but if you are going to stay with us there is something we need to tell you. Edward, we are vampires." Vampires? As in The Count? He is my favorite character on Sesame Street!

"Like The Count?" I ask for conformation. They all nod their heads, looking at me.

"AWESOME!" I shout before getting really quiet.

"I like him!" shouts Emmett making me jump slightly. Rosalie scolds him, pulling my into a cradle position.

"Are you tired Honey?" she asks. I nod my head sleepily. Everyone kisses my forehead and Rosalie carries me upstairs to a really pretty room. It is Dark blue with a HUGE ice blue bed in the middle. She lays me down on the bed.

"Don't you need this to go to sleep?" I ask wondering where she would sleep.

"The things is sweetie, vampires don't sleep at all." She replies lying down next to me.

"Oh" I reply, snuggling towards her and falling asleep.

**AN: So… What do you think! Please Review if you like it, or if you hate it! I jus thought that there weren't enough stories about Edward as a kid. So please please review otherwise, no new chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! Sooo, here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I haven't yet put my master scheme to someday own twilight in action yet. So for now, I don't own twilight.**

**EPOV**

When I woke up, Rosie and Ali helped me bathe. I usually don't like it, but they let me play with the toys and bubbles! After I was done bathing, Alice helped me put on a orange shirt with a lion on it and some brown jeans. I can't walk by myself because of my boo boo, so Rosie carried me down stairs. Esme made me lots of chocolate chip pancakes, they tasted really good.

"Twhank you!" I say smiling happily.

"Edward" says Carlisle walking into the room "A nice lady is going to come by today and ask you some questions ok?" I nod my head along with him.

"Hey Squirt" says Emmett plopping down nest to me. He sits down so hard I fly into the air a little bit. I giggle, because Rosie starts yelling at Emmett. Esme looks up from the pretty picture book she is reading and laughs. I climb on to Rosie's lap and start playing with her hair.

"Wosie?" I ask her "Why does your haiw look like gold? Ith it made outta gold?" I am extremely curious as to why her hair is made out of money.

"No, sweetie. My hair isn't made out of gold. Thank you though." I am slightly embarrassed by the fact that I thought her hair was made out of gold.

"Wosie, Ethme, which one of you is my mommy?" I ask. They both look shocked. "Which one of us do you think is your mommy sweetie?" I think for a second before smiling widely "Ummm well, I wath hoping that both of you could be my Mommy" I know I said the right thing because they both smile widely. Rosie looks like she is about to say something, but before she can Ali Screams from upstairs. "EMMETT, WHY DID YOU PAINT MY CLOTHES BLACK?" Emmett looks scared.

"Edward" he whispers "Come hide with me, she will be less mean if your there" I nod my head, and he picks me up and runs to the closet. Alice finds us easily, because I can't stop laughing.

"Emmett, you are in so much trouble! I am going to have to go buy a whole new wardrobe….." Alice's face brightens immensely at the realization "On second thought, thank you! I am going to have to go shopping in Tokyo now! Rose, Esme, wanna come with?" I am confused, where is Tokyo and what is shopping?

"Ali, what ith thopping?" Alice looks shocked

"Shopping is the best thing that has ever happened to anyone in the entire universe, shopping is love, life, and heart. Shopping is where you can spend hours trying on clothes and then taking them home, after you buy them of course."

"Sounds boring" I reply. Emmett laughs behind me and ruffles my hair. "Finally, there is a real man in this house of wimps!" Emmett swings me onto his back and walks upstairs to his room.

"Do you know how to play video games?" He asks, throwing me down on the bed.

I shake my head no.

"That's cool, I will teach you." He pops a disk into the shiny machine and soon, a guy in a red shirt with overalls, a red hat, and a HUGE moustache pops up on the screen.

"Ok, so all you have to do is make this guy hop over the blocks, and get the stars" says Emmett showing me which buttons to push. We play for an hour before Momma (Rosalie) tells me to come down stairs. Emmett picks me up and carries me down the big stairs. There is a lady in a suit waiting in the living room.

"Hello Edmund" she says staring at Emmett with this weird look in her eyes.

"My name ith Edwad." I say, slightly annoyed. I'm not even sure she heard me; she just kept staring at Emmett.

"Do you want to get in my Bothas pants? (Botha= Bother)" I ask, using the statement I heard Emmett say last night about Momma (Rosalie).

Emmett starts laughing really loudly, he is laughing so hard we fall over. Momma has to take me away from Emmett so he doesn't squish me. The lady in the suit looks embarrassed.

"Edwad, where did you here that?" She doesn't look to happy, so I decide now is a good time to lie.

"Ummm, I heawd it on TV a while ago, and my name is Edwad!"

"That is what I said Edwad" she replies, looking at me like _I'm _the idiot.

"No! My name is Edwad!" I try to pronounce it correctly, but it is hopeless.

"Edward, his name is Edward" says Momma looking annoyed.

"Oh! Ok, then Edward. I need to ask you a few questions." I nod my head for her to continue. We are now all sitting on the couch and I am playing with Momma's hair. I think she was lying when she said it wasn't made out of gold.

"So, do you like living here?" I nod my head happily

"Ali and Momma let me play with a wubbew ducky in the rub this morning." I announce proudly "I nevew played with a wubbew ducky before, my old Daddy wouldn't let me" I become sad at the thought of my old daddy. Would he try to take me away from my new family?

The lady in the suit asks a few more questions before leaving. I got a little cranky after she left because I am hungry and tired. Mommy (Esme) made me some pasta and I ate it really quickly. Afterwards, we decided to all watch a movie together. Emmett wanted to watch some thing called _The Haunting and Connecticut_, but Momma said it was too scary for me. I wanted to watch toy story. I saw a commercial for it on the TV a few months ago, but I never got to see it.

"Do you have Toy Stowy?" I whisper shyly into Momma's ear. She nods her head and looks at Ali. Soon enough, Woody pops onto the screen. I laugh and clap my hands.

I fall asleep around half way through the movie.

"WAAAAAH" I cry, waking up in a dark room with no one around scares me.

"Ali! Momma! Mommy! Emmy! Daddy! Jazz! ANYONE" I shout. I have been lying down trying to figure out where I was for around 10 minutes. Finally, I feel a pair of cold arms pick me up.

"Shhhh, its okay Eddie" says Emmett trying to comfort me. I stop crying and cling to him like a life line.

"Sorry Squirt, everyone else has gone hunting. It's just you and me tonight"

"I-I can't sleep!" I whimper, think of an idea "I need cake."

"Oh, Squirt! You know Rosie will kill me!" says Emmett with a look of horror in his eyes. It is true; Momma hates it when I have sugar.

"Pwease, Emmy Beaw?" I try the puppy dog face Ali taught me today.

"Oh, alright! Just don't tell Rose." I jump into his arms and he carries me down to the kitchen. He places a slice of chocolate cake in front of me. It's bigger than my head! I dig in happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Emmett POV **

I am so screwed! I now know why you don't feed kids cake this late at night! Rosalie is gonna kill me! Edward is currently sitting on the couch, singing _hot n cold_ on Sing it! **(AN: DON"T OWN SING IT, DON"T OWN HOT N COLD, DON"T OWN HAUNTING IN CONNETICUT, AND I DON"T OWN TOY STORY!)**

That isn't the bad thing though, it is 5 o'clock in the morning and the rest of the family are going to be back any minute now!

"EMMETT PAUL MCARTEY CULLEN!" shouts Rosalie from the door way.

Too Late.

"Why is Edward up?"

"MOMMA, MOMMA, GUESS WHAT? EMMETT GAVE ME CAKE!" shouts Edward from the couch. His whole body is vibrating slightly from the sugar rush. Rosalie looked like she was about to yell at me again, but before she could, Edward threw up all over my shirt. He started to cry soon after, afraid that I would hit him. I couldn't exactly comfort him, I was covered in barf. Rosalie walks over to him and picks him up.

"It's alright sweetie. Emmett got what he disserved." She glares at me before taking Edward upstairs to clean up some.

**AN: Soooo, What do you think! Please Review if you like it! Thanks: Twilighter 12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Yall! So sorry it took me so long to update, I lost track of time. Pwease forgive me. (Puppy dog Face) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight would I have to write on fan fiction? I don't think so! **

**EdPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling kinda icky, but I didn't tell mommy.

"Hey Squirt" says Jasper walking into the room "You feeling okay?" I didn't want to tell a lie, but I also didn't want to worry anyone. I nod my head yes, before reaching my arms up to be held. Jasper complies quickly and run's down the stairs with me.

"Hey Dad?" he calls out. Great! He knows I fibbed. Daddy appears in front of us with a look of concern on his face.

"What Jasper?"

"Edward isn't feeling to well, and he is really warm. Can you look at him?" Dad nods his head and Jasper transfers me to his arms.

"Come on buddy. Let's go see what's wrong" says Daddy running me upstairs to his office.

"Ok Edward, I am going to ask you if something hurts and if it does nod your head"

He asks me if my head hurts. I nod my head. He asks me if I feel achy. I nod my head. The cycle continues for a long time.

"Esme, could you come here please?" says Daddy in a calm, yet slightly worried voice.

Mommy appears at the door, but as soon as she sees me she runs over and places me on her lap.

"Yes, Carlisle?" she says rubbing my back.

"Edward has the flu. It isn't too serious, but I don't like how high his fever is. Can you bathe him? I have to get to work." Mommy nods her head before standing up, me still in her arms. She takes me to the bathroom and helps me to undress. As soon as I am in the tub, I get a funny feeling.

"ESME GRAB THE CAN!" shouts Alice from down stairs. Esme quickly grabs the nearest trash can and I puke. A lot.

I begin to cry and mommy rubs my back.

"Come here sweetie" she says wrapping me in a towel and picking me up out of the tub.

I am taken to my room, where Momma **(Rosalie=Momma)** is waiting. She changes me back into my pjs and lies me down in bed.

"Edward, Alice, Esme, and I are going hunting. Jasper and Emmett are going to take care of you okay?" says Momma, looking slightly concerned. I wonder why. I nod my head sleepily as a reply before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up in a pair of cold arms. I open my eyes and see Jasper.

"Hey Squirt!" says Emmett from next to me "How ya feeling?" I can't answer, I am to busy throwing up into a trash can.

"That answer your question." says Jasper, rubbing my back sympathetically.

"Jazzy?" I ask quietly "Can we watch Veggie Taleth?" Veggie Tales is my new favorite show. I love veggie Tales, but Jasper and Emmett don't.

"Sure thing Squirt!" Jasper says with fake enthusiasm. Emmett groans. I start to cry, thinking he will leave.

"What is wrong Eddie?" Emmett looks alarmed, making me cry harder.

"Don't weave! I'm sowwy!" I cling to his shirt tightly. He pats my back lightly, pulling me up into his arms.

"I am not going anywhere Squirt." He turns to look at Jasper "Can you go grab him a blanket?" Jasper nods and runs to go grab one.

After he comes back, and I get wrapped up like a butterfly in a cocoon, we start to watch Veggie Tales. After about an hour though, the funny feeling comes back. Jasper grabs the trash can and thrusts it under my chin. I barf for about 3 minutes, before dry heaving.

"Em, I think we should call dad." Says Jazzy worriedly

"Why?" Jasper points to the can, making both of us turn our heads. My barf was red.

Emmett stands up quickly, with me still in his arms, and runs out to the car. Jasper gets in the drivers seat and starts to drive.

"Whewe awe we going?" I try to ask, but it comes out more like a groan.

"We are just going to see Daddy, why don't you go to sleep." Says Emmett worriedly.

I lay my head on his chest and succumb to the darkness.

I wake up to a low murmuring sound, so I open my eyes sluggishly. Mommy is sitting next to me in a chair holding my hand.

"Mommy? Where am I?" I ask confused. I look down to see a needle sticking out of my arms. I hate needles!

"Sweetie, you're in the hospital" says Mommy "you threw up so much, you started to bleed on your insides." I look down at my stomach in shock.

"The doctors had to give you stitches inside your tummy." Mommy continues.

I try to sit up so I can see better, but Mommy stops me quickly.

"Sweat heart don't try and sit up yet." Says Mommy softly

We are silent for a few moments, before I hear a knock at the door. Emmett and Jasper walk through the door quietly.

"Hey squirt" says Jasper coming and sitting down where Mommy was just a few minutes ago.

"Hi Jazzy." I reply quietly. I am still really tired and I feel horrible now. I just want to go to sleep, but I also am afraid that if I do, everyone will leave.

"Emmy!" I whisper enthusiastically "Did anyone hewe twy to get into youw pants?"

Emmett and Jasper both crack up, while I just frown. I thought it was a good question.

"Nope!" Emmett replies happily "and it is all thanks to you!" I smile happily, before a wave of exhaustion sweeps over me.

"Why don't we let the little guy get some rest" says Jasper as I nod off again.

"Good News!" says Daddy, walking through the door "You get to go home today!"

I clap my hands excitedly. I have been in the hospital for a week and it was no fun.

"You have to stay in bed though, and try not to move around to much okay?" I nod my head; I will do _anything_ to get out of here. Ali and Momma walk in with a set of Spiderman pjs for me. They put them on very carefully, and then Momma picks me up. I play with her long, blonde hair while she carries me out of the hospital and towards her car.

"One, Two Three… BOUNCE!" shouts Emmett, slamming his fists against my bed. I scream giddily and fly into the sky.

"See Edward? I told you we could have fun while you are stuck in bed!" I nod my head happily and crawl back under the covers. Emmett had been sent up here to put me in a better mood, because being stuck in bed for two weeks made me _really_ cranky. We played cards, had a thumb war, and he made me fly. I giggle happily and slap my hand down on the empty spot next to me, wanting Emmett to come sit with me.

"Emmy… what is your favorite food?" I ask him curious as to what he likes to eat. I know it has to be some animal, I just want to know which one.

"I really like bears, but you can't tell Rosie I said that!" Emmett places his pointer finger against my mouth to keep me quiet. I nod my head vigorously, smiling. I am a very good secret keeping person.

Alice walks in with a phone in her hand. "Edward, some girl named Bella is on the phone." I grab the phone from her hand excitedly. I met Bella at the hospital when she got put in the same room as me with a broken leg. We became friends quickly and got each others phone numbers.

"Hewo?" I ask.

"Hi Edwad! Awe you feewing bettew?" asks Bella from the other end of the phone.

"Yep! I feel a wot bettew now! Guess what?"

"What?" Bella ask enthusiastically

"Daddy says that I am going to stawt school on Monday!"

Bella squeals happily, and we launch into a conversation about how we are going to get to go to school together. We talk about many other things as well, but soon we have to hang up.

"Who was that?" asks Emmett walking into the room.

"Bella! She is my new best friend! She knows about vampires also! Her adoptive daddy is Chawlie Swan!" Charlie Swan is one of Daddy's best friends.

"Well, what a lucky squirt you are!" says Emmett ruffling my hair.

Rosalie gets so mad at him for letting me fly, that she makes him tuck me in _and _watch an hour of Veggie Tales with me! I nod off on his chest, dreaming about Larry the cucumber and Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I have noticed recently that I have been kinda inconsistent in Edward's speech problems. So, I am here to tell you that I promise I am going to work on that very hard. I think all of you loyal readers will like that right? **

**Next order of business… reviews. Look, I know that I have read stories that are way better than mine, but can't you help me out and make me feel all happy by reviewing me? I know a lot of you have only story alerted me or added this story to your fav's, but could you please review me? **

**NOW HERE IS THE STORY **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT; I don't even own this laptop!**

**Chapter 4: First Day of School. **

"Edward, come on. This is silly!" says Momma, looking down at my shaking form. I was shaking because I was nervous; it is the first day of school and I have _never_ been around kids my own age.

"But Momma, what if they don't wike me?" I look up at her with big eyes, hoping to dodge the inevitable.

"Bella likes you, and she is standing at the door looking for you. Do you want her to have to go in alone?" I shake my head vigorously. Bella had come over to my house every day this week, and since both of us were a little slow; me with just having stomach stitches** (THAT IS WHAT HE CALLED SURGERY **** SO CUTE!) **and her with a broken leg. We have become super close, and are now plotting matching Halloween costumes. (**It is October) **

I slowly step out of the car, after saying good bye to Momma. I prepare my self to face the cruel world of preschool.

Bella notices me almost immediately, and starts waving frantically. I walk over to her quickly and smile. She is wearing a green, strapless dress with white polka dots and watermelons all over it. The dress matches her lime green cast, making it less noticeable.

"Hi Edwad!"

"Hi Bewwa!"

"Awe you weady to go meet ouw teachew." She asks, looking excited.

I nod my head and let her grab my hand and drag me into the building and to a bright red door with Ms. Towner written in white letters across it. She pushes the door open enough for us to both fit through and walks to the teacher. Ms. Towner is a slightly larger, elderly lady with read hair and glasses. She looks really nice. Bella pulls on her skirts to make her notices us.

"Oh! Hello Bella, Who is this?"

"This is Edwad, and he is my best fwiend!" I smile shyly and wave my free hand at the teacher.

"Well, why don't you show Edward where his cubby is and then you two can sit down on the carpet, ok?" We both nod our heads and Bella shows me where to go. I put my Scooby doo book bag into my cubby and sit down next to Bella on the carpet.

"Guess Wat?" says Bella, turning to look at me.

"Wat?"

"My Daddy said that I get to stay with you whiwe he goes hunting!"

I clap my hands excitedly.

"Thatth Gweat!"

"All right class, today we have a new student. Edward, why don't you introduce yourself."

I stand up shyly.

"Hewwo, I am Edwad, and I wike Veggie Tawes, Scooby Doo, and pwaying with Bewwa." I sit down, but not before noticing a couple of blonde haired girls looking at me with a funny expression. I wonder if they need to go to the bathroom.

"Alright kids, first we are going to do our morning announcement's then you can all go play." Says Ms. Towner, standing up and walking to a small board. I found out later that morning announcements is when the teacher check's attendance, shows us the date, weather, and a story from the news. Then we say the pledge, and sing the "Good Morning" song.

"Bewwa, do you wanna go pway with the blockth?" I ask, hoping she won't reject me on my first day.

"Sure! Come on! Wets go!" We stand up and walk over to the block section. Soon after we sit down, Bella with my help, those two girls who made funny faces earlier walked over. The one who looked like she was in charge pushed Bella over and sat in her old spot.

"Hello, I am Lauren. My Mommy says that I am a princess and I deserve royal treatment." I look at her in shock at first, and then I get angry. This girl has made Bella _cry!_ No one can do that to my best friend and get away with it.

"Well, hath anyone ever towd you that you don't get evewything you want? Becauthe you won't get _anyfing_ you want if you keep pushing ovew peopwe." I help Bella stand up and walk away, wrapping my small arm around her waist. Suddenly, Lauren begins to wail.

"TECHEW, TEACHEW! BEWWA PUSHED LAUREN DOWN! SHE SAID THAT LAUREN WAS AN EVIL WITTLE BWAT!"

The teacher looks at Bella, slightly shocked. It is obvious that Bella has never done anything wrong before.

I turn my head to find tears, streaming down Bella's face, she looked terrified of the teacher, but I don't know why! She didn't do anything.

"You are wying!" I shout to Jessica "Wauren puthed Bewwa down, not the other way awound."

Ms. Towner looks at Bella's terrified face, before telling both Lauren and Jessica to go to the office. When they asked why, she said for excessive lying. Bella looked gratefully up at me, thanking me with her eyes. I hug her silently.

"Bewwa, if you awe evew in twouble, wemember that I will alwayth protect youw. No mattew what"

"Thwank Youw Edwad. I wuv youw."

"I wuv youw to Bewwa."

**Awww, isn't tree year old love **_**so cute**_**? PLEASE tell me what you think, I am sick at home and I would feel so much better if you would review me! PWEASE! Look, little Edward wants you to review see…. **

**E: Pwease review twiwightew12, it wouwd make me vewy happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I just want to thank for reviewing almost **_**every chapter **_**of Bronze Haired Baby! So, gets the Number 1 reader of the month award! I just thought I should say that. So, here is the chapter. **

**EPOV: **

"Edward. Wake up" says Momma, shaking my shoulders lightly. My eyes snap open and I wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Hi Momma." I say sleepily.

"Hi Birthday Boy!" replies Momma happily. "Can you tell me how old you are today?" she asks. I lay my head on her shoulder and hold up four fingers.

"Hmmmm. Well someone seems a little grumpy this morning." Says Emmy Bear walking into my room.

"Youw know Emmy, I stiw human and humanth wike thweep." I grumble at him, causing Momma to laugh.

"I know, but there is someone here to see you." I lift my head to see Bella standing at the door looking just as tired as I am. I wiggle around in Momma's arms, signaling that I want to get down. Once on the floor, I walk over slowly, and pull Bella into a hug.

"Hi" we say at the same time. I turn and realize that Momma and Emmy Bear are gone, probably down stairs, meaning that we can _both _go back to sleep. I silently pull Bella towards my gigantic bed and help her get up in it. We are both still in our pjs, since I is only around 5 o'clock in the morning. I crawl into bed after her and wrap my arms around her tiny waist.

"Nigh, Nigh Bewa." I say

"Nigh, Nigh Edwad" she replies, before we both fall asleep, dreaming about my birthday party.

"Happy Birthday to you!" sings my family, effectively waking up Bella and I.

"Morning Munchkins!" says Emmy, before Momma smacks him across the head.

"Hi Sweetheart." Says Mommy coming over and picking me up. Momma does the same with Bella, because she got her cast taken off yesterday and was put in something called an orthopediac boot. It was all black and had little straps on it. It made me sad that she had to wear it, because she didn't like it.

"Come on you two, it is time to open your presents!" says Ali, who is literally vibrating. Bella's birthday is actually _tomorrow, _but we are celebrating it today so we can share a birthday party. We go downstairs and see two piles of presents that are as tall as Emmett! In one pile, all the gift wrapping is purple, meaning that was Bella's. On the other, everything was blue, meaning it was mine.

"You both got the same amount of presents, so you two don't have any reason to argue." Says Alice from the door way. Bella's face turns bright red, and I giggle under my breath. Yesterday, we spent all of recess arguing over who would get the most presents. We finally ended it when Bella started to cry, because she thought I was mad at her. It took me three hours to convince her that I wasn't mad at her, and that I still loved her.

"Edwad?" asks Bella from next to me "Do you want to owpen youw pwesent fiwst?"

I shake my head no" Letth open the fiwst one togethew." Bella nods her head happily, grabbing a box from the pile. I do the same and we count down together

"3, 2, 1…." I tear at the paper, and see a little lamb with soft white fur all over it. I look over to see Bella got a lion. I show her the lamb and she gasps.

"I think I will cal you…. Bewa." I tell the lamb, hugging it tightly to me. "Becathe you wemind me of my betht fwiend." Bella looks at me shocked, before hugging me tightly.

"Thwank you Edwad! And I wiw caw my wion, Edwad! Because he hath bwonze haiw wike youw!" My face goes red with embarrassment as my family coos behind us.

156 presents later, we were finally done. We had both gotten a wide variety of clothing, games, toys, but our favorite thing was the Jewelry, mine a wrist band that could stretch and Bella a necklace, that has the Cullen Crest on it.

"But, I am not a Cuwwen." Says Bella Sadly, after Alice explains what they are.

"Well" says Mommy crouching down next to her "Everyone in this room considers you family, so we decided to get you a necklace to make it official. Your daddy said it was okay." Bella gasps, hugging Mommy tightly repeating 'Thwank Youw' over and over again. Now, I was sitting out side Ali's room, waiting for her to finish doing Bella's hair. I can hear all our friends from up hear, but I refused to go down with out her.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like _forever, _the door opens and Alice walks out carrying Bella. She looks so beautiful, I can't stop staring. Bella's normally wavy hair was curled softly down her shoulders, creating a veil around her face. She has wearing a baby blue dress with lace ruffles on the arm and across the chest.

"Youw wook amazing" I say dreamily. Bella's face darkens to a deep red.

"Thwank Youw." She says softly. Momma comes around the corner and picks me up to go down to the party.

"Are you two ready?" she asks softly. Bella and I look at each other before nodding are heads.

Once we get down to the party, we are placed on matching thrones in the living room. The theme was medieval times, considering that was one of the only things that a boy and a girl can do together with out it leaning in favor towards one gender. I look around and immediately spot Lauren walking towards me.

"Hi Edward." She says in that stupid nasally voice that I have grown to hate. I don't know why Lauren wants to be my friend, because she is so mean to Bella. In my mind, Bella is 10 times better than me! She is so pretty and sweet and… oh right Lauren!

"Hi Wauren" I say, demonstrating the manners Momma taught me.

"I brought you a present" she says holding out a large box with blue wrapping paper.

I notice that she doesn't have one for Bella, and when I look over at my Best Friend, I can see the hurt shining clearly on her face.

"Thank Youw, but I can't exthept any presthent given to me unleth Bella getth one ath wew" The shocked look on Laurens face is that of pure shocked.

"But- But I got you something that is so nice!" She says in a shocked tone "There is no reason why that little brat should determine the number of presents you get on your birthday!" Tears are streaming down Bella's face, humiliation taking over.

"Excuse me?' says Momma from behind the girl "If you are going to insult the birthday girl like that, I think you should leave." Momma points towards the door, one hand on her hip. Lauren walks away slowly, completely mortified. I hop out of the thrown as soon as she is gone and run over to Bella. She is crying quietly in her hands, her shoulders hunched over. I hug her tightly stroking her hair.

"I'm sowy Edwad! I didn't mean to wuin youw birthday!" She says, sobbing histericlly into my chest.

"Youw didn't do anythwing Bewwa. Wauren wath the won who wath bein mean tow youw. Come On. Letth go pway." Bella looks up at me confused.

"But I can't wawk, I huwt my weg." I think for a few minutes before calling everyone's attention.

"Evweone! Can I have youw attention pwease!" Everyone looks at me, waiting to hear what I have to say.

"We awe goin to pway a game ok? Now, sinth the printheth cwan't wawk, we awe going to pway rowwie chaiw. The way youw pway ith one perthon thitth in a wowwie chaiw and getth spun awound untiw they faw on the suwwonding piwwos. Okay?" **(AN Edward just said: We are going to play a game called rollie chairs. The way you play is one person sits in a "roollie chair", or a computer chair, and spins around until they fall on to the surrounding pillows.) **

Everyone nods their heads.

"Thinth Bewwa ith the birfday giw, she geth to go fiwtht." I announce after everything is set up. I walk over to Bella and look her in the eyes.

"Thee? Onwe the betht fow the Birfday Princeth." Tears fill up her beautiful brown eyes, and she flings her arms around me, hugging me tightly. This was the best birthday I've ever had.

**Sooo? Do you like it? DO you looove it? PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
